Damsel in Distress
by heartofgoldd
Summary: Sophie gets shipped off to live with her mom's best friend and her family in sunny LA. But as she adapts to life there, she finds that LA has more to offer then an escape. She finds friends, family, and maybe even love.
1. The Escape

**New story!:) Thanks for reading Our Intermission and commenting:) This story is dedicated to one of my BFF's Sophie. Hope you guys like it!:)**

* * *

><p>"I know this is very sudden for you, Sophie, but trust me, you're going to love it in LA." Your mother tells you.<p>

You sigh, you've heard this countless times, and yet she was reminding you once again. You were to spend the next year or so in sunny Los Angles with your mother's best friend, Kathy, and her family. Why? Just because, at least that's the reason your mother was giving you. You knew that the real reason she was sending you to live in LA was because you'd were still pining over the death of your best friend, Diana, and that you needed a change in scenery.

"I'll be alright, mom. I don't know how many time I have to tell you," you say to her.

"I know, I know, I just can't help but worry. It's my job as your mother!"

You laugh a little, but then sigh once again. "This is it. They're going to call my flight in a minute or so."

Your mother hugs you, very tightly, and then let's go. "I love you, Sophie. Try to have fun in LA. I know you'll love it."

You smile, "I'll try mom." You kiss your mother goodbye then board the plane and find your seat. You buckle up, plug you headphones into your I-pod and close your eyes.

XxX

You're awoken to someone shaking you, "Miss, we've arrived in Los Angles. Do you need help with anything?" The flight attendant asks you.

You quickly put up your I-pod and grab your bag from the overhead compartment, "No, I've got everything, thank you though!"

You get off the plane and find your luggage and then head out to meet whoever it was that's supposed to pick you up.

You see a man and woman holding up a big sign that says "Welcome Sophie." You smile as you realize that this must be Kathy.

You approach them, "Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt!" You say as you lean into hug them.

"Hello Sophie!" Mrs. Schmidt greets you. "Look how you've grown!"

You laugh a little, "You sound like my mom!"

She chuckles, "What can I say, best friends think a like!"

"Let's get you home, I'm sure the guys will be happy to see you," Mr. Schmidt says with an encouraging smile.

The Schmidt's had three boys; Kenneth, Kevin, and Kendall. You vaguely remember them from when you were a child, but you felt as if you knew them from how much your mother told you about them.

XxX

You arrive at the Schmidt home and two of the sons, Kenneth and Kevin, along with Kevin's girlfriend, Kim, are waiting outside to greet you.

"Sophie!" Kenneth says to as soon as you hop out of the van. He picks you up and embraces you. "It's been so long!"

You laugh, "It has been, I barely recognize the kid who use to eat dirt!"

He laughs along with you, "Times have change!"

You move on to Kevin, "Kev! You're not as chubby as I remember."

He blushed and Kim laughed, "How would you remember? You were so little when we left!"

You nod, "This is true," you say as you hug him.

He laughs, already forgiven you. "This is my girlfriend,"

"Kim," You say, knowingly. "Your mom tells my mom everything!"

They both laughed.

"Sorry Kendall couldn't be here," Mrs. Schmidt says. "He has some things to take care off."

You smile, "That's okay, there'll be plenty of time to catch up later."

Kendall was the only one you didn't remember all that well. You know that he's in a band named Big Time Rush and that his band was highly successful, but other than that, that was it. Kendall was closer to you in age then the other two guys, so you were hoping that maybe you two could be friends, but there was no Kendall.

Mrs. Schmidt showed you to your room and you start unpacking. After about an hour of being at your new home, someone barges into your room. You turn to see who entered your room.

"Kendall?" You ask.

**So what do ya think? Go leave me a comment and let me know! Thanks for reading and as always keep on rushing guys! *heart* :)**


	2. A Friend

**Alrighty, here's the next part! I hope you guys like it! This is for you, Sophie:)**

* * *

><p>"Sophie?" He asks.<p>

You nod.

"You're different that I expected," he says. "Bigger."

You snort, "Were you expecting to find a twelve year old?"

He laughed a little, "No, but I for sure wasn't expecting this." He closes the distance between the two of you and pulls you in for a tight hug. Being as short as you are, he lifts you off the ground to so it's easier for him to hug you.

"Kendall. Can't. Breath."

"Oops! Sorry!" He sets you back on your feet. "Are you okay?"

You nod, "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I live here, duh!"

"No, I mean in my room. You barged in without knocking. What if I had someone up here with me, huh?"

"Well, I'd say you were quick to make friends if that were the case," he says to you lightly.

You crack a smile.

"This was my room, I guess mom moved all my stuff out of here and down into the guest room. I have been home for the past month, so it's all a bit new to me."

"Oh sorry, you can have your room back if you want. This is much too much space for me anyways."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I probably won't be home that much anyways, so a small room is a good idea."

"What will you be doing that keeps you away from home?"

"Recording some new songs, filming the new season, and doing something for work."

"Oh right, duh! You're in a band!" You tell him. You knew this, but it was still very new to your ears, hearing it for the first time.

He laughs at your realization, "You wanna meet the guys?"

"Oh, I don't know. I had a long day and I'm really tired." _Lies_. Yes, you were tired, but the truth is that you don't like meeting new people because you're scared that something might happen to them too and they'll end up leaving you like Diana did.

"Oh come on, Soph, I'm sure you can spare a minute or two. They're already downstairs," Kendall says to you as he grabs your hand and leads you out the room.

"Kendall! Come on, let go!" You tell him trying to pry your hand free from his. You fight with him all the way down the stairs.

"Hey guys, this is Sophie!" He says.

You look up to see a whole group of people looking at you with smiles on their faces.

"Hello," you say shyly.

Kendall leads you into the crowd to introduce you to everyone. You stick close to him the entire time.

"These are my band mates—Logan, James, and Carlos."

They all smile and wave as Kendall calls their name.

Logan was shorter than Kendall, but had dimples like him. James was a little taller than Kendall and had beautiful hazel eyes. Carlos was the shortest of the four, but was adorable. There was a girl sitting on Carlos' lap. She was tall and slender and had one hand draped around his neck. She looked at him with the most loving eyes you'd ever seen.

"And this," Carlos began as he wrapped his arms around the girl affectionately. "Is my girlfriend, Premattie."

She smiles at you, "But you can call me Prem for short. It's so nice to meet you! I finally have a girl to hang around with!"

You smile a bit, "Kendall was just saying that he's always at work. I need to make a new friend quickly, looks like that's taken care off!" Maybe having some friends wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you wanna hang out now?"

"Actually, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow though?"

Prem nodded, "Sure, I'll pick you up around 11 ish? We can go shopping!"

You smile, "Sounds good, I will you see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you around." Kendall still hadn't let go of your hand. "Can I have my hand back now?"

"Oh right," he said. "I'll see you in a bit, Soph! We got some catching up to do."

You nod, but have no intention of catching up with Kendall. All you really wanted to do was be back home. You know that this is probably the best thing for you, to be here, away from where your best friend died. Ever since then though, it's like something has been missing from your life—a void that no one seems to be able to fill.

XxX

"So Sophie, what do you want to do first?" Prem asks you as you get into her car.

"Shopping?"

She laughs, "We're going to be great friends."

You laugh along with her. As she drives, you two talk getting to know each other.

"So why did you come to LA?" Prem asks you.

You were silent at first. "My best friend passed away a while ago, and I guess you could say it still hurts. My mom thought it would be a good idea to send me away for a while; maybe being away from home will help me 'move on'." You look over at Premattie who isn't looking at you.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sophie. I lost my grandfather a while back and I guess you could say that I never really got over it either."

"But you seem so happy now," you tell her. You lost your best friend, but she lost her grandfather—that had to take a toll on her.

She nodded, "I am happy now; don't get me wrong I miss him all the time, but I have Carlos. Things were bad for a while, and then I met Carlos and he made me smile. He sorta filled the void that was there."

"He made all the difference?"

She nods, "Yea, he did. Before I met Carlos, things were hard. I didn't want to do anything that I use to love doing, I didn't want to see any of my friends, I just wanted to sit in my room and be by myself. My mom just about threatened to send me away too; thankfully she didn't because then I wouldn't have met Carlos."

In a way, Premattie was just like you. She suffered, and now she's okay; she's actually happy.

"Sophie, I know it can be hard to open up again, but you got to try. You might find something here in LA that just might make you smile."

You actually smile a real genuine smile. "I think you're right. For now, I found a friend."

**Yayy she has a friend! Everyone needs a friend:) I hope you're liking this, Sophie:D I love you for reading, go leave me a comment, kay? As always, keep on rushing guys! *heart***


	3. Girls Day Out & the CockBlocker

**Part 3! I really liked this chapter, hope you do too! :)**

* * *

><p>Premattie and I spent a good part of the day shopping. She was extremely easy to talk to, and was really sweet. She told me about her relationship with her grandfather and how important he was to her, and how it much it hurt when he passed away.<p>

"So how did you meet Carlos?" I ask her as we grab some lunch.

She smiles, "I was visiting a friend and I knocked on the wrong door—my friend lived in the next house down. I think I must have been sleep deprived or something, but thank goodness I was."

"Wow! So what happened then?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I went to my friend's house and then left after about an hour. I got a call a couple days later from him saying that he wanted to take me out to lunch."

You laugh, "Aw, he's so cute!"

She smiles, "Well enough about me! Let's talk about you!"

I made a face, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me anything!"

"Sophie. 18. I like to read and listen to music. I use to hang out with people, but people are stupid. End of story."

Premattie chocked on whatever it is that was in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" you ask her.

She nods, "Yea, just a bit taken back? Why are people stupid?"

You were silent for a moment, "Because they're not Diana."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

You tell her about your best friend. You tell her about how you and Diana practically grew up together and told each other everything. You told her about how she helped you through all your problems and how she was the best person that you knew. And you told her about how Diana died. She was on the way to your house; the weather was bad—it was pouring rain. She was turning into your neighborhood when another car crashed into hers because they're breaks failed. Both the driver and Diana were dead.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry."

You look at her and you realize that you're not crying, "You know that's the first time I've been able to talk about this and not end up crying."

"That's because you're not alone anymore."

You smile, "Yea, I guess so."

XxX

Premattie drops you back home around 5. You were surprised to see that Kendall was already there.

"Knock, knock," he says as he pokes his head into your room. "You busy?"

"Not really, come in," you say with a smile.

He closes the door behind him and jumps on the bed next to you. "You were sleeping when I came up last night, so I figure we can talk now?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Tell me what's happened in the past couple of years!" He tells you anxiously.

You don't understand why, but he seems intrigued. You begin telling him from when he and his family left for LA.

"That's when I met Diana; she was the one who kept me sane all these years! She give me advice when I needed it the most, she was the cautious one—always telling me that I would get in trouble for doing something stupid, but never said 'I told you so' when I did get in trouble—and she helped me through all the boy drama."

"Boy drama?" Kendall's eyebrows shot up.

You laugh, "Yea, boy drama. There was a ton of that. But that's all in the past! Let's hear about you. Aside from Big Time Rush, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, Big Time Rush is all I've been doing. But it's been great—I love hanging out with the guys all the time, the fans are amazing, and I'm getting to do what I love!"

You smile remembering back to when you were a child, "You were always making some sorta noise, and now you get paid to do. Joy," you tease.

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever. So how was your day out with Prem?"

"It was a ton of fun! Look what I bought!" You grab one the bags and pull out a cd. "I heard that it got good reviews, figured I should check it out first hand and see if it lives up to the all the hype."

Kendall pokes you and you jump because you're incredibly ticklish.

"Hey! What was that for?" You ask him.

"Looks like Sophie is still really ticklish," he says moving closer you.

"Kendall, don't you dare," you say wide-eyed.

He pins you against your bed, propping himself up with one hand hovering over you while his other hand tickles you. You can't help but laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh, I've missed that," He says just inches away from your face.

"I've missed you," you tell him honestly.

He smiles at your response, "You're gonna be happy here, Sophie. I promise."

You nod, "I know, Kendall. I've already got some amazing friends, and then I have you."

"Always."

"Hey Sophie!" Kevin says as he knocks on you door and enters right away. "Mom says dinner is ready. Hey have you seen Ken…" He pauses.

**When Sophie read this, she got really angry and was all "KEVIN IS A COCKBLOCKER!" And I had no idea what she was talking about, but then she told me and I couldn't stop giggling:P What do you guys think? Leave me comment! I love you fo reading and as always, keep rushing *heart***


	4. Damsel Distressed!

**Since it's already written, I might as well post it before I get lazy and decided not too:P**

* * *

><p>"Oh I found him."<p>

Kendall quickly moves from over you and you sit up.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Kevin says quickly.

"No,wait Kev," you say as you blush wildly. "We were just talking."

He nods, "Of course you were. Mom says dinner is ready." He leaves the door open and walks away very fast.

You and Kendall exchange a look, "Well, that was awkward," he says to you looking directly into your eyes.

You shake it off, "Yea very awkward. You don't think he'll tell your mom, do you?"

Kendall shook his head, "Nah, he's not the type. But he probably won't let us live it down."

You roll your eyes, "Oh joy!"

He chuckles, "Come on, let's go eat."

You and Kendall go down stairs and Kevin laughs, "Well, if it ain't the two lovebirds."

You get looks from the rest of the Schmidt's.

"What's that supposed to mean," Mama Schmidt asks.

You shake your head quickly, "Nothing," you and Kendall say at the same time.

"Of course, mom," Kevin says hugging his mother. "Nothing at all."

XxX

It's been a little over three months since you moved to LA, and you were adapting quite nicely. You and Premattie hung out almost every day while the boys were off working, and when they weren't working it was the six of you. You were glad when you came along when you did, Premattie really need a girl friend to hang around with instead of with her boyfriend and his friends. In a way, you were like her savior; and she was yours.

You haven't really thought much about Diana since you let her and all the guys in. It was amazing what a change in scenery, a change in friends did for you. They helped you in more ways than you count. The entre Schmidt family was a part of that was well; even Kevin who had a knack for teasing you and Kendall about that one night when he found the two of you together. They all had a way of making you laugh—they made you feel like part of the family which you liked.

And then there was Kendall. You enjoyed all your late night conversations—he would tell you about his day at the studio or whatever it was that he and the other guys did, and you would tell him about you day with Premattie and how she complained about missing Carlos so much. The two of you often made fun of her for that, but she didn't care; she loved him and wasn't afraid to tell the world. Aside from that, Kendall was like your best friend. Sure he wasn't Premattie, or even Diana, but he came close. You could tell him anything and he would just listen, and he was eager to hear about it all. He definitely made up for old times.

All in all, LA was probably the best thing that your mom could have done for you. She was happy to see you smiling and laughing, and enjoying life again. You and she talked almost every night. You told her that you were thinking about maybe staying in LA for a while longer.

Things were back to normal—almost. If only you could escape the dreams about the Diana's death. You didn't have them every night, but on the occasion you did have them, you woke up startled with sweaty palms and your heart felt like it was about to burst through your chest. One night, it was really bad.

"Hey! Sophie!"

You opened your eyes to find the lights on in your room and Kendall sitting next you. You sit up quickly and throw your arms around Kendall, tears filling your eyes.

"It's like she died all over again," you say to him.

Kendall's arms tightened around you. "Sophie, it's okay." He tells you soothingly. "It was just a dream."

"But it seemed to so real," you say through the tears. "It was like I was standing there watching her die."

Kendall pulled away to look you in the eyes. His hands were on your facing wiping away the tears, "Sophie, there's nothing that you could have done to save her. You have to stop living in the past and move on."

You nod, "It's so hard with the dreams though."

He pulls you into his chest again and starts rocking you back and forth, "Sophie, you know that Diana's death isn't your fault, right? It was just a terrible accident."

You push him away slightly, "Of course I know that it's not my fault, Kendall. I'm not an imbecile. She was my best friend, how can I go on living my life when so much of what I planned involved her being there?"

He wiped away more tears, "Sophie, life happens. You can't be angry forever. You can't count on things being the same as they always are."

What was he getting at? You knew that. "I know Kendall!" You tell him annoyed. He was treating you as if you were a child.

"Do you Sophie? Do you really know? Because it seems to me like you don't."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about, Kendall? Who are you to tell me,"

He cut you off, "Sophie! I'll admit that since you've been here you've opened up a lot, but you're still not you! You only let me, or Premattie, or the guys in so far. You're not you! I know it's hard because Diana died, but damn get over it already!"

There were fresh tears in your eyes. You could not believe what you were hearing, from all people; you could not believe Kendall was saying this to you."

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive," he said quickly.

"Get out."

"Soph, please just listen."

"Get out Kendall! Now!" You shoved him away. "NOW!" You screamed at him.

"Sophie!"

You threw your pillow at him.

"Get out! I can't believe you said that. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend! Sophie, listen!"

You got out of bed and start hitting him, backing him up into the door, "Get out, get out, get out!"

He quickly exits and you slam the door behind him.

**So what do you guys think of the fight between Kendall and Sophie? Harsh right? Leave me your comment, kay? Love you for reading, don't forget-keep on rushing! *heart!***


	5. The Truth

**This should've been up last night, but I got lazy, so you're getting it now:) Enjoy! OHH and Happy Sunday!**

* * *

><p>You wake up early the next morning and call Premattie. You need to talk to someone about what happened last night, and since she was now your best friend, she was the <em>only<em> one you would talk to about what happened.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," she told you.

"Twenty? Oh, did you sleep over at Carlos?" You ask her.

"Babe! Come back to bed," you hear Carlos say in the background.

"We can talk another time if you're busy Prem," you tell her.

"What? Nonsense, I'll be there in a bit. Get ready!" She said to you and then hung up.

Prem was there in a matter of minutes, you hop into her car and you guys go for breakfast.

"Sorry about this, Prem. It could have waited till after you and Carlos woke up and do whatever it is you were doing," you tell your best friend as you blush due to the awkwardness.

She giggles, "Only Sophie would be embarrassed about this. And nothing happened; I just spent the night there."

"Of course," you roll your eyes. "I don't see why you don't just move in, you there all the time anyways."

She looks at you, "Actually, Carlos and I talked about that last night."

You smile, "Really? What happened?"

"Well, he basically said the same thing that you did and I said that I would be moved in by the end of next week."

You laugh, "That's great! When are you guys gonna get married?"

She threw you a look, "Har-har funny Sophia. But we didn't come here to talk about Carlos and I, we came to talk about you and Kendall. What happened? You sounded real upset on the phone."

You look away from her not sure where to begin. You didn't tell her, or anyone else, that you've been having these dreams.

"Well, I had another dream last night about Diana dying." You look at her, waiting to see what she does.

She takes a sip of coffee and waits for you to continue.

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Should I?"

"You're not going to tell me that I shouldn't be having dreams about my now dead best friend?" You ask her incredulously. She continued to amaze you even after all time of knowing her.

She shrugged, "No, she was a big part of your life. It's normal to miss her. Are you having these dreams every night?"

You shake your head, "No. When she first died, I did. But now, it's hardly ever."

"And you had one last night. A really bad one, I'm assuming?"

You nod, "Yea, I guess I was screaming and I woke Kendall up. He came into my room and woke me up to find out what was wrong and I told him about the dream. And he," you stopped not sure how to continue.

"He what, Sophie? What did he do?"

"He told me that I should just get over it, like it was nothing!" You were angry now, your voice hitched another octave, "It's like he doesn't even care! What the hell is wrong with him? Where does he get the nerve?"

"Sophie, Sophie! Calm down! We're in a public place; you can't get all worked out like this!"

You take a deep breathe, trying to calm down. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Are you okay?" She asks you.

You nod.

"Okay, first off, Kendall is a jerk for saying that to you. I didn't think he could be that insensitive. You don't just get over something like that."

You completely agree, "That is exactly what I'm saying. He said that I'm no open to everyone, like I shut myself off from you guys."

"Not from what I can tell, you're completely honest with me. But maybe he notices things that I don't since he's known you longer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's none you practically his entire life—sure you may not have been in his life for a good while, but that doesn't mean that he forgot you. And you didn't forget him either."

You were even more confused, "What the hell are you talking about Premattie?"

"Really Sophie, how blind can you be?"

You were still drawing a blank.

"Sophie! You like him! And he likes you too! Why do you think he puts in so much effort with you? Not because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but because he wants be more than your friend!"

"That is ridiculous. Kendall does not have a thing for me."

"Deny it all you want, but yes he does! He's talked to me about it. And I like how you didn't deny your feeling for him!"

You shot her an annoyed look, "I DO NOT HAVE FEELING FOR THAT ASSHOLE! And what do you mean that he's talked to you about it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Would it have made a difference if I did?"

You shake your head.

"Exactly! I figured when you were ready you would let him in, but you're obviously in denial about the whole thing.

"I do not like him! Now tell me what he said, this is should be funny."

"He didn't exactly tell me, he told Carlos."

"And Carlos told you?"

She shook her head knowing that I thought that Carlos betrayed Kendall's trust. "No, I mentioned to Carlos that I thought that you have a thing for Kendall, and he said that Kendall has a thing for you. It slipped out."

"Right," you tell her mockingly.

"It did! He didn't tell me much, just that Kendall said some stuff which led him to believe that Kendall has feelings for you."

You roll your eyes; Kendall was one of your best friends there was no way that you could think of him in a romantic way. Right?

"Look Soph, I know what he did was wrong, but he only said it because he thinks that you're still upset over Diana. Don't be too hard on him, okay?" Premattie tells you.

You sigh, "That was unjustified Prem, I can't forgive him that easily."

"Well you better do it soon since you do live in the same house with him; it's going to be next to impossible to avoid him."

"I can crash at your place for a bit, can't I?"

"Sure, Soph, but I don't think Mama Schmidt is gonna want you there by yourself."

"By myself? You'll be there" You say.

"Did you forget that the boys have vacation next week? Carlos and I are going to Brazil."

"Damn! I forgot! How am I going to avoid Kendall when he's going to be home all that time?"

Prem laughed, "That's your problem Sophia, one that I can't help with."

XxX

Carlos and Prem left for Brazil the day before yesterday, and you were stuck at home with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. James decided to spend some time in Colorado where he could snowboard, and Logan went back to Texas to spend some quality time with his little sister. Kendall was home, but you still weren't talking to Kendall.

You walk downstairs and wander to the fridge and grab some fruit. "Hey Mama Schmidt, I think I'm gonna go down to Malibu today. It's nice out; it's a good beach day."

"Okay dear, have fun!" she told you. "Wait, Malibu?"

You nod.

"I don't want you going there by yourself. They've had a string of robberies lately. Kendall!" she called.

He came downstairs, "Yes mom?"

"Sophie wants to go the beach down in Malibu, but I don't want her to go alone. Be a dear and go with her, please!"

"Oh, you know what, its okay. I don't need to,"

She cut you off, "I don't want to hear another word, Kendall is going with you. End of story."

… Well this was going to be fun.

**So I'm going to try to have the next part up soon-within the next couple of hours, but I still have to write it soooo yea:P The next part is gonna be good though; I can't wait for you guys to read it:) As always, thank you for reading and keep on rushing *heart* Hope you guys have an awesome week!:)**


	6. Damsel in Distress

**Part 6! Hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

><p>You looked at Kendall and then sigh; there really wasn't a point in arguing with Mama Schmidt. You head up stairs to grab some stuff for the beach. You pack some extra clothes, a towel, and some sunscreen into a big. You then change into a bikini when there's a knock on your door.<p>

"Just a minute," you say as you quickly pull on some shorts and find a tank top. "Come in."

"Soph?" Kendall says softly. He pokes his head into your room.

You turn to look at him, "You can come in Kendall. I'm not going to attack you like the other night."

He laughed a little as he walks in. "We haven't really talked much since that night."

"Gee I wonder why Kendall?" You ask him turning back to your bag. "Are you ready for the beach?"

He nods, "Soph. Sophie, will you please look at me?"

You turn to look at him, "What do you want?"

He pulls you in for a hug and wraps his arms around you tightly. You're taken back a bit, but wrap your arms around him too.

"I am so sorry Sophie; I don't know what came over me. Can you please forgive me? Please, I'll do anything," he said to you.

You sigh, "Kendall, it's not that I'm mad at you. It's just that I can't believe that you would say something like that."

"That's my point Soph, I was being stupid. I just, I'm sorry."

"I know, I know, trust me I know. I just need some time to get over it, okay? Can you give me some time, please?"

"I can do that," he says quickly. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

You laugh at, "I know. I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Well you were justified in that, so no hard feelings."

You giggle, "Are you sure, or are you just saying that so you'll get one my god side that much faster."

"No I really mean it, but if it helps then yes, I said it to get on your good side."

There was a moment of silence. It got awkward after a while.

"I'm ready for the beach." You say, pulling away from him slightly.

"Right, me too. Well I need to change. I'll be back." He doesn't move.

You push him away slightly and he laughs. You smile in response.

"Thank you Sophie." He says as he leans in and kisses you on the check. He walks away then, leaving you standing there stunned.

XxX

The trip to Malibu was short and quiet; Kendall give you space, and you avoided conversation with him because you were still pretty stunned by the fact the he kissed you—sorta. You thought about what Premattie said. Could Kendall really have feelings for you? But something the worried you even more than that was the fact that you kinda liked the kiss. Could you possibly having feelings for Kendall? Was Premattie right?

"So," Kendall began. "Is there anything special that you want to do?"

"Not really, I just wanna enjoy the beach for a while."

He shrugged, "Alright."

Kendall leads you to a semi-secluded area on the beach and you get settled. He decides that he wants to surf for a while since the waves are more than perfect. He gets his board and you watch him walk into the ocean. You grab your book and being reading, not really paying attention to Kendall. When you do find the time to look up, you see him walking back up the beach, dripping wet.

"Had enough?" You ask.

He digs his board into the sand and sits next to you. "Not really, but I guess I'm sorta off today. I keep falling." He shakes his head slightly, sending water in all directions—including on you.

"Hey!"

He chuckles, "Sorry. Are you going to read the entire time that you're here?"

"I don't know, why?"

He frowned, "You came to the beach to read?"

You laugh and get up, "No, I came to have fun."

He stands up too, "So what do you want to do?"

You push him back down, "Race you to the water!" And take off in the opposite direction.

"Cheater!" He calls.

You look back and see that he's right behind you. He reaches out and pulls you into an embrace and lifts you up spinning you around.

"Hey! Put me down! I was gonna win!" You say.

"You won by submission," he teased as he set you down in the water.

You make a face, "I still won!"

You spend the rest of day horsing around with Kendall; the two of you were incredibly goofy, but you still had a lot of fun. This is exactly what you needed—time. So what if your time was spent with Kendall, you still had a good time. You were glad to be with him. You realize that Premattie might have been right; you kind of do have feelings for Kendall—but really itty, bitty feelings.

XxX

"I'm starving!" You tell Kendall.

"I know where we can get some good food," he says as he takes your hand and leads you up the beach.

You don't pull away from his grip like you did when you first arrived in LA. Instead, you intertwined your fingers in his and went willingly. You think you register a small smile on his face.

"Here we are," he says pulling you into a restaurant.

"What's good here?"

"Everything!"

You laugh, "Okay, you order something for me," you let go of his hand. "I need to go to the restroom."

He nods, "Alrighty."

You walk to the back that's pretty much cut off from the rest of the restaurant and do what you have to do in the restroom. On your way out you're tackled against the wall. You were going to kill Kendal. You look to see who it is that has their body pressed against yours and you don't recognize the person, the man.

You scream, "HELP! Kendall!"

There's a hand over your mouth in an instant, "You better be quiet, pretty lady, or else."

Tears start to fall down your face. This was not going to end well.

**SOOO what do you guys think? I hope you don't hate me or anything! I love you for reading so go leave me a comment, kay? Oh and keep rushing *heart***


	7. The Savior

**It's done, so I'm posting! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't cry, beautiful," the stranger told you. "I won't hurt you. You're so beautiful. I've been watching you all day at the beach, and I knew that I had to make you mine. So why don't we ditch that loser you're here with and get out of here."<p>

The tears continue to fall. You move your hands up to his and pull his away and scream, but his hand is over your mouth once again.

"Be nice, beautiful, or I'm going to have to get rough," he says to you. He shifts slightly so that your feet are on the floor again and pushes you forward. "Start walking."

You get to the front of the restaurant where you stop, looking inside to see if you can spot Kendall; but you don't, and you're pushed forward once again.

"Just a little ways again, and we'll find the truck."

"Get away from her," You hear someone say.

The stranger turns his head slightly to see who it is that's talking to him. "Oh look, it's your boyfriend." He throws you aside. "If you want her, you'll have to fight for her."

Kendall throws a punch and hits the guy in the face, "Not a problem," Kendall says.

The stranger stumbles backwards and falls, but gets up quickly, "Ooo pretty boy has a got a good arm. Let's see if you can hit me again."

You watch as Kendall and this man swing at each other. The stranger swings at Kendall, but he dodges out of the way mostly, but gets a small encounter with his fist. Kendall punches the stranger in the stomach and again in the face—this time knocking him out.

Kendall walks over you slowly his hands up in the air as if he were being arrested, "Soph? I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

The tears stop, but your voice is shaky, "I know Kendall. Why would you hurt me?"

He kneels to your level and pulls you into his arms. You wrap your arms around him and being weeping into his chest.

He rubs your back, "It's alright Soph; you're safe now."

"I was so scared that I was going to die," you tell him in between sobs.

"I wouldn't have let that happen. Come on stop crying, you're okay now."

"I'm not crying for me, I'm crying you for you. Are you okay?" You ask, finally looking up at him.

"Me?" He chuckled. "Sophie, you're crazy. Come on, let's get you something to eat and then get home."

XxX

When you get home, you decide not to tell Mama Schmidt about what happened. It was better for not to freak out. You were still a bit shaken up by what happened, but you knew you were safe with Kendall; as long as you were with him, he wouldn't let anything happened to you.

You decide to take a shower and go to bed early that night. You wanted to put the entire day behind you; it would be best if you could just erase what happened to you out of your mind but you can't. Before you get into bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Kendall says as he walks in. "How are you?"

You shrug, "I'm okay. Still freaked out."

He hugs you, "You're safe now Soph, no reason to worry."

You nod, "I know. I think I'm gonna get some rest now. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nods and kisses you on the check once again, "Goodnight Sophie."

You reach up to kiss his check, "Night."

He left your room with a smile on his face.

You lie down and close your eyes, sleeping coming almost instantly. At first, things are peaceful; but your dreams shift into something horrifying. You begin screaming and trashing against your sheets looking for an escape.

"Sophie! Sophie! Calm down!"

You open your eyes and see Kendall sitting next to you. You throw your arms around him and beginning sobbing.

"It's alright Soph, it's just a bad dream. It's okay," he says soothingly.

"Kendall, do you mind staying with me tonight? Please?"

"What?"

"Will you stay with me? I think I might sleep better with you here."

"Okay, let me just get the light." He takes off the light and crawls under the covers.

You scoot closer to him and bury your face in his chest. His arms wrap around you, pulling you closer.

"Hey Kendall?" You look up just a bit.

"Yes?" he asks looking down at you.

You kiss him lightly, "Thank you."

XxX

You wake up the next morning to find Kendall staring at you, "Morning," you say.

He smiles at you, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"A lot better, thanks to you."

He leans in and touches his lips against yours ever so slightly. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him tighter to you, deepening the kiss.

**Yayyy! Happy ending, well not an ending, but you know:) So I might have the next part up later tonight as well, but I dunno. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, go leave me a review! And as always, keep rushing! *heart***


	8. Realization

**I really should post this as soon as I'm done writing it and not the day after... But anyways, here it is.. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>You kissed Kendall. And Kendall kissed you. You liked kissing Kendall; feeling his lips against yours was unlike anything you've experienced. Every time you feel his lips against yours, you crave more. It was like he was a drug. A drug that made you feel safe.<p>

You weren't sure what your relationship with Kendall was anymore; you knew you were a bit more then friends, but were you boyfriend and girlfriend, or? This is why you needed Premattie. She and Carlos were going to be returning from Brazil soon, so you could talk to her about it soon.

"Are you excited to see everyone again?" Kendall asks you from your bed.

You were finishing getting ready in the bathroom, "Yes, I missed everyone. And Premattie is like my best friend, why wouldn't I miss her?"

He laughed bit, "Oh right, how could I forget?"

You walk out of the bathroom and dramatically roll your eyes. He reaches over and pulls you onto the bed, then shifts so that he's hovering over you.

"So," he began as he kissed you.

"So?"

He continues kissing your lips, down to your jawline, down you neck—driving you crazy.

"I was thinking,"

"Kendall, I really don't appreciate us conversing when you're kissing me," you tell him bringing his lips back to yours.

"Sophie!" Premattie says as she barges into your room. Kendall pulls away and you two glare at her, "Whoa, I see you're busy. I'll just go. Call me later!"

"Well, I guess they're back," Kendall says. "We should probably go say hello," he started getting up.

"Mm, we can go in a bit," you tell him pulling him back to you.

XxX

You knock on the door to Carlos' (or Prem and Carlos') house. It didn't take her very long to answer.

"Premattie!" You pull her in for a hug.

"Hi Soph! Nice to see you too!" She says as she hugs you. "Carlos! Kendall is here."

Carlos rushes towards the door, "Hey Sophie!" He says before he kisses his girlfriend. "Bye babe, I'll be back in a bit. Love you!"

"Love you too! Alright Soph, you've got a lot to tell me. I can't believe you and Kendall are together now! I was only gone for 2 weeks!" She pulls you into the house.

"Well we aren't technically together," you say.

"What do you mean?"

You tell her about what happened when you and Kendall went to Malibu and how he saved you from that stranger. You tell her how you had a horrible nightmare that night and how you asked Kendall so stay with you. You told her about how you kissed him and he kissed you back, and how much you enjoyed kissing him.

She chuckled, "Told ya so!"

"You're my best friend; you're not supposed to say that!" You tell her.

"True, but in this case, it needed to be said! So why aren't you 'official'?" she asks you.

"I don't know. You're the first person I've told, and I'm sure Kendall will tell the guys… All we do is kiss each other, not that I'm complaining."

"Yea from what I could tell, you enjoy it."

You throw her an annoyed look, "Stop teasing and help me figure this out!"

"I don't know what you need help with, Soph."

"What is it that Kendall and I have? It's not like you and Carlos! I want that, but I'm scared." You tell her.

"Sophie, Carlos and I don't have a perfect relationship, and what we have we worked hard to get at; it didn't just get that way right from the beginning. I can't tell you how many times we've fought and almost broken up, but we always pulled through it getting us to where we are today. That's what you have to do with Kendall."

You look at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"How do you feel about him Soph? When you hear someone speak his name, what happens to you? When you see him, how do you feel? What happens when's looking at you?"

"I get this warm feeling inside, and I always want to smile. When I look into his eyes, my skin gets warm and I end up blushing and then I feel as if I have to look away and,"

"And I think you like him a lot!" Premattie say, interrupting you. "So I don't see what it is that's holding you back."

"I don't know how he feels!"

"Sophie, you're making excuses now. Just tell him how you feel and see what happens! Take a risk!"

"Take a risk? This coming from the girl who is blissfully happy with her boyfriend."

You see her roll her eyes, "Okay one, you need to stop comparing your relationship with Kendall to mine and Carlos'. Two, I took a risk and went out with Carlos and now, I am blissfully happy. Your point is invalid."

"Fine."

She looked confused, "Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll tell him. Where are the guys now?"

Premattie jumped up, "At the studio! I'll drive, let's go!"

XxX

Premattie was one to follow the law. She never drove above the speed limit, so it kinda scared you that she was going 60 in a 40 mile per hour zone.

"Prem, maybe you should slow down." You tell her as you cling to your seat.

"What? We can't slow down now, we're almost there!"

"I don't think it will matter what I have to say to Kendall if we die in the process," you tell her worriedly.

Suddenly, her car screeches to a stop. "Here we are!"

"We almost died, I hope you know that!"

"Nonsense Sophia! Now stop stalling and get in there and tell Kendall how you feel?"

You take a deep breathe. "Okay, I can do this." You get out of the car. "Just tell him. Kendall I like you, I like you a lot."

On your way in, you run into James. "Hey Soph," he says as he hugs you. "Here to see Kendall?"

You nod, "Do you know where he is?"

He nods, "Dressing room."

"Thanks! Um, which way to is his dressing room?"

James laughed, "Take a right, then go all the way down the hall and his room is on the left."

You nod, "Thanks James!" You do as he tells you and knock on the door and open it. "Kendall, there's something that I need to,"

You saw Kendall kissing another girl.

"Oh… Um, it's not important. It's not like you'd care anyways," you say before swinging the door shut and running the way you came with tears in your eyes.

**And there it is. Before I posted this on tumblr, I asked some of the followers what they think should happen next-Kendall kissing another girl, or just go along with what I had planned. And they said this, so expect at least another two chapters:) I love you for reading, go leave me a comment, kay? And don't forget, keep rushing*heart***


	9. Second Chances Good and Bad

**So I just finished working on this like just now finished! I hope you enjoy reading it, you're lucky I decided to upload it tonight! Jk! But I hope you like it:) Please excuse any grammar issues, it's late and I'm tired:P**

* * *

><p>You stop and lean against a wall, quickly wiping away the tears; you decided a long time that it was beneath you to cry over a guy. You were going to be okay, so what if you just caught the guy that you like, and live with, kissing another girl… That was kind of a depressing thought, but you weren't going to let that bring you down. You were a lot happier here in LA than you were back home, and you weren't going to let Kendall ruin that.<p>

You take a deep breath and begin walking. You were mentally planning Premattie's death for ever putting the idea of Kendall having feelings for you in your head. Just as you're about to turn in the corner, you hear your name being called.

"Sophie! Wait please!"

You turn to see Kendall running towards you. Well… The good times just keep on coming. You continue walking, but he catches up to you.

"Sophie, it's not what you think. Will you please just listen?" Kendall asks you, slightly out of breath.

You weren't going to be 'depressed' over this whole situation, but you were justified in being angry.

"What's wrong Kendall? Out of breathe? Gee, I wonder why that is."

"Sophie," he says looking into your eyes. "Sophie, it's not what you think. Just let me explain."

"Kendall, whatever you do is your business, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. Do whatever it is that you want too."

He grabs your face hastily and kisses you, which makes you angry. But you're angrier at yourself for kissing him back. You push him away after a moment, "Kendall," you whisper sadly.

"Sophie," he whispered against your lips. "She kissed me. She came up to me and kissed me. Why would I go looking for other girls when I've got you?"

"I'm sure the makes sense Kendall, but I saw you kiss her back." You pull away from him

"Sophie, she's been after me for weeks, but I don't like her!"

"Does she know that? Because it looks like you like her! A lot!"

"She's an extra on the show, Soph. I read the script and saw that we're supposed to kiss in a scene, so I wanted to talk to her about it."

You snort, "Wow, are you seriously trying to play this off your show?"

"It's the truth! I don't know what else you want me to tell you!"

You shake your head, "You don't have to say anything else Kendall." You start walking.

"You can only push me away for so long Sophie," Kendall says, stopping you in your tracks. "You're gonna get tired of running away from me, you know where to find me when you done."

"Maybe that's true Kendall, but you haven't given me a reason to stop running," you tell him sadly. "You think that I like doing this. Every time I get close to telling you how I feel, something always gets in the way. I just… I don't know what to tell you anymore Kendall." You leave it at that and walk out of the studio.

XxX

Life in LA had gone from 'oh life is awesome' to 'why am I even alive'. You knew that it was only because things were really messed up with Kendall. You knew that he was right; you were looking for an excuse to run—you were scared to really let him in.

It had been almost two weeks since you talked to Kendall. The day after your big fight, he said good morning to you and that was it. He never made an effort to talk to you and you were the same. But you really missed being with him.

You missed his lips against yours, you miss holding his hand, and you missed looking into his dazzling, green eyes. You missed him.

"Why can't you just talk to him?" Premattie asked you.

"Because! He hasn't given me a reason to trust him!" You tell her for the millionth time.

"You don't need a reason, can't you just trust him?"

"No! You don't get it do you? I just can't put my heart out on the line like that. He…"

"Sophie, at least he's trying! He's not shutting you out! You know how he feels!"

Carlos walked in just then, "…You girls okay?"

You nod, "Yea, everything is just peachy."

He walked over to Premattie and kissed her, "Are you okay babe?"

"I'm pissed over at my best friend," she said loud enough for you to hear.

He chuckled, "Rule number one to survival: Never get in the middle of girl drama. You gotta handle this on your own, sorry babe."

She rolled her eyes, "Not like I asked for your help or anything Carlos. This only has to do with Sophie and Kendall."

You shot her an 'I can't believe you're about to double team me look'.

Carlos turned towards you, "Sophie, do you know what Kendall told me the other day?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you're about to tell me."

He chuckled, "He said that on his way down the stairs he passed by your room and your door was open, and he saw you sleeping. And he said that you looked peaceful because you had a smile on your face, so you must have been dreaming about something pleasant. And that he could only hope that you were dreaming about him."

… You weren't sure what to say to that. "I… I. was dreaming about him," you admit to them. "But you can't tell him that!"

Carlos and Premattie laughed, "We won't, if you do!"

"I see why you're together—you're both evil!"

"But you love us!" Premattie laughed. Then she got serious. "Sophia, you're miserable without him. Just talk to him. I'm not saying make-up with him, just give him a chance. What he told you was true, about the script. Just talk to him, you'll be happier."

You sigh; you knew she was right. "Fine, I will."

XxX

You stay up late that night waiting for Kendall to get home, but it seems that he choose to stay out late. You keep falling asleep on yourself, so you decide to do something that would ensure you talking to him. You go to sleep in his bed.

"Sophie? What the hell are you doing in my bed? Are you lost?"

You rub your eyes so that you can see him. "No, I wanted to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"You're always gone by the time I get up, and I wanted to talk to you tonight."

"Okay," he said with a small smile. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

You weren't really sure, "Um, how was your day?"

He chuckled, "Good, a bit busy, but good."

You nod, "I got yelled at today."

"By?"

"Both Premattie and Carlos. Well more Premattie then Carlos."

"Why did they yell at you?"

"Because they, she, thinks that I'm being stupid by not talking to you. And Carlos had to help her out because he loves her so much and he thinks that I'm being stupid too."

He chuckled again, "I told you that I would be here when you ready Sophie. I'm not rushing you."

"I know, but they're right in away. As much as I hate being told what to do, they're right. So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go clubbing with me tomorrow night. Well, Premattie's coming too, so that means Carlos will be there. And we should probably invite Logan and James too."

"Are you asking me because you want me to go with you, or because you were told to?"

You stuck out your tongue at him, "Because I want you to be there with me."

He smiled, "I would love too."

"Good, now, I suppose I should get back to my bed."

"You could stay if you'd like. I don't mind."

You chuckle, "baby steps, Kendall. Baby steps."

XxX

You're not sure what to wear to go clubbing. You weren't really sure you wanted to go anymore—big crowds wasn't really something that you were fond of. And you didn't see how you would get any one-on-one time with Kendall. But you were still going.

You decided to wear a black dress that fit you snuggly; it came a little above your knees. You kept your make-up simple, and did nothing with your hair. This was it.

There was a knock on your door, "Soph, you ready?" You hear Kendall ask from the other side.

You open the door and see his jaw drop, "Kendall, close your mouth. It's just me."

"Sophie, you look so beautiful! Wow, just wow."

You blush slightly, "Thanks, you looks nice too! Let's get going! The others are probably already there."

The ride to the club was a quiet one. You weren't really sure what to say to Kendall. You got to the club and found the rest of your friends. It was lively, and very hot and steamy all at the same time. You ordered a drink to calm your nerves.

Right when you were about to ask Kendall to dance, you phone started vibrating. You see that it's your mom, so you tell Kendall that you'll be back once you're done talking to her. Kendall says that he'll come with you, so that you don't get lost, you don't make a fuss because you know it's pointless. You make your way through the crowd and out the door, you realize that you lost Kendall somewhere in the crowd; you find him and tell him you'll be outside. It's still pretty loud so you walk down the street away from the noise.

"Well, look who it is," you hear someone say.

You turn to see the same man from Malibu. The same man who Kendall beat the crap out off. The same man who looked like he was about to have his way with you.

**It's kinda long too! But what do you guys think? Chapter 10 will probably be the last part, so leave me a comment! Love you for reading, keep rushing *heart***


	10. Confessions

**Don't worry guys, nothing happens to her! All be well! This is the last chapter! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>It took everything for you not to scream at this point. You really didn't want to deal with his right now. "What do you want?" You ask, your voice shaking.<p>

His hand reaches up to gently stroke your check, "I want you, beautiful. I thought I made that clear last time we saw each other. It's good that you're alone now, no one here to save you."

Tears started streaming down your face.

"Don't cry, gorgeous. I won't hurt you."

"Please," you beg. You reach into your purse, "Do you want money? I can get you money. Anything you want just let me go."

"I want you, that's it," he says moving closer to you.

You quickly pulled your hand from your purse and sprayed the man in his eyes. Ever since your first encounter with him, you always kept a can of mace with you. You ran in the direction you came you bumped into someone.

"Sophie?" You recognize Kendall's voice. You throw your hands around him. He's surprised, but his arms wrap around. "Sophie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Kendall, he's back. The man from Malibu. I was going to call my mom and he approached me."

You feel his stiffen and pull away; his hands on your face in an instant his eyes roaming over you, "Did he hurt you?"

You shake your head, "I sprayed him with some mace and ran back this way."

"I'm going to kill him," he says letting you go.

You quickly grab his hands, "No, no, you can't. You can't leave me," You say though your tears. "Let's go find a police officer."

You see one standing at the door and tell him what happened; you take him to where you left the man and see him groveling on the floor. The officer tells you that this man is wanted in another state of date-rape and murder. He tells you that you're lucky to have gotten away.

Kendall walks back to the club with you, his arm wrapped securely around your waist. "That was close."

"Sophie? Kendall?" You see the other guys outside waiting for you.

"Sophie," Premattie asks, "What happened? Where have you two been?"

"You remember that guy I told you about? From Malibu?"

She nods, "What about him?"

"Well he was here, and he found me." You explain what happened and how you got away.

"It turns out that he was wanted in another state for doing the same thing, and that Sophie was lucky to make it out alive," Kendall finishes for you.

You look at your best friend who is just about ready to start crying herself. You wrap your arms around her, "I'm okay, Prem! Honest! No need to get all worked up!"

She sighs as she returns the embrace, but says nothing. When she pulls away she turns to Carlos, "I love you so much babe."

He looked at her with a confused expression, "I love you too."

"I just want you to know in case something should happen to me. You're the most important person in my life," she told him.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes and smiles, "Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here," he tells her before he kisses her.

"I think it's about time we call it a night," Logan says. He walks over to you and hugs you, "I'm glad you're okay Sophie. Kendall would've gone crazy if something had happened to you."

You smile a bit, "He was just about ready to kill the guy," you tell him.

"Rightfully so," James says to you taking Logan's place. "Keep him close to your heart, Soph."

You smile, these boys always stood up for each other—their friendship was a beautiful one. "I will no worries." You turn to look at your best friend and hug her once again, "You gonna be okay?"

She nods, "Yea, are you?"

You nod and glance over at Kendall from the corner of your eye, you see him talking to the guys. "I will be. I just have to take care of something first."

She smiles in acknowledgement, approving of your decision. "Knock em' dead, figuratively speaking of course."

You laugh, "Thank you for helping me through this."

"I'm not the one who needs the thanks Soph." She pushes you over towards Kendall.

"Are you ready to go home," You ask him.

He nods, "If you are."

You take his hand into yours, "I am."

XxX

As you walked from the car into the house, Kendall's arm never left your waist. He walked you to your room, and waited for you on your bed as you changed into your pajamas. You walk out of your bathroom and find Kendall sitting with his face buried in his hands.

You sit next to him on the bed, and pull his hands away. "Are you okay?"

He looks at you with sad eyes, "I could have lost you tonight. I came so close."

You take him into your arms, "But you didn't. You didn't lose me; I'm here with you right now." You pull back to look into his eyes, "Hey, come on, I'm okay. Smile, be happy about that."

His mouth pulled up on one side, "I am glad that you're okay. I'm sure that you want to get some rest, you had a long day." He started to get up, but you pulled him back down.

"I want you to stay," you tell him.

"Soph, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"It is the best idea, Kendall. There's something that I need to tell you." You drop your eyes from his, not sure how to continue.

His finger was under your chin in an instant, "Yes?"

You take a deep breathe, "Thank you."

He cocks an eyebrow, "For?"

"For rescuing me. When I first came here, it was like I was drowning and nothing or no one could save me; but you someone managed to do that. Because of you, I have friends again; I have a best friend again. I'm able to let people in without worrying about them leaving. I'm not scared to let people in and all that is because of you."

"Sophie, I didn't do any of that. It was all you"

Your lips meet his, cutting him off, "You helped. It's not just that Kendall. I was afraid to let anyone get close because I didn't want to suffer another loss. I was afraid to let people in, I was afraid to let you in. But sometimes, the biggest risk of all is letting someone in. And the reward is something that you'd never imagine."

You pause for a moment.

"You rescued me when everyone else had given up; you didn't give up on me. In a way, you showed me how to live again and taught me something new in the process."

"And what was that?" He asked leaning his forehead against yours.

"How to love."

He pulled away, "What?"

"I guess what it comes down to is that I." You lost all your courage in that one moment. "I. Well. What I'm trying to say is that I"

"I love you too."

You look up at him, into his eyes and see genuine happiness. "Kendall, I have to say 'I love you' first before you can say 'I love you too'!"

"Well then hurry up and say it!"

You laugh as you lean into kiss him, "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too, Sophie. I love you too."

**And there it is! What do you guys think? I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been busy the last couple of days and haven't really had time to write. But here it is and I hoped you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad that Sophie loved it! :) Thanks for reading, you should leave me a comment about the ending! :) And don't forget, keep rushing! *heart!***


End file.
